lawlrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
George Jr
Attacks *TBA Super Attacks *TBA About Him in World of Lawl He is the Son of Pyrrha and George L. Anarchy. He was born after Stocking Anarchy went in time to stop her suicidal action. She manage to make George Jr safe by removing the Soul Edge Curse off both him and Pyrrha(unaware about Soul Edge return). He plan on being a defender once he get married to Emily Flame, Which take some steps and paitions. Much like his Father and Mother, He got his father sword and his mother shield. After the Multible Weddings after the Soul Calibur Saga, George Jr manage to be the last one to catch the Bouquet. This allow him to get married to Emily Flame, Who wishing to make Emily more then his girlfriend. In the Robo Knight Saga, He learn Emily is pregnant with a newborn which make George Jr glad for a few till He learn what Robo Knight did to Stocking Anarchy II that gave his father a fatal panic attack. He later on try to gain the trust of his father clan: The Hero Machine Clan. After passing the test, He learned about what Robo Knight did to Emily, Making his anger even more powerful then Soul Calibur could handle, Turning him into a beast and killing Robo Knight(along with his father nemesis: Forbid Feast). only to then relize that since AJ got the mark of Minion and he got the mark of Piraka Chaos, He head home, feeling upset on how everything is changing for the worst. He later on go on a quest with Jimmy Jr to ask King Midas the 2nd if he know how to revive his fallen beloved, along with Chi and Flame Queen. The only catch was in order to revive Emily, They needed a sacrifice of someone who either willing to volinteer or is already dead. He used the body of Yumi(Who was killed with Yummy by Jean Hunter Workers) to save Emily and gave her a new body. He then promise to never leave Yummy sight again. they later on restart their family by getting Emily pregnant again and even moving to the Eurydice Shrine to avoid anyone from trying to hunt them down, Mostly since some people(Guardian Kyle, Jade Hunter, etc.) are now after Emily cause of what Flame King done at the past. Since then, George Jr never leave so He can protect Emily and their unborn child without any enemies near by. Story Appear in Main Story *Soul Calibur Saga (Mention only) *Cooler Revenege Saga Side Story *??? What If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Member *Pyrrha (Mother) *George L. Anarchy (Father) *Rosa Anarchy (Grandmother) *Thomas Francis (Grandfather) *I am not saying his name (Other Grandfather) *Steven Star (Great Grandfather/Sometime time use his Sword) *Stocking Anarchy (Great Grandmother) *Sophitia (Great Grandmother) *Emily Flame (Wife) *Travis Flame (Son) *Sophitia Flame (Daughter) *Jimmy Jr (Father-in-Law) *Chi the Flame Princess (Mother-in-Law) Friends *Rosaruru (Best Friend) *Bruce BlazeStar *Kenchia *Kenchia Jr *Dave Blazestar *Ashley Blazestar *Mike Blazestar *Flutter Blazestar *AJ *Stocking Anarchy II *Steven Star *Nakoruru *Jimmy *Flame Princess *Rosa Anarchy *Rosa Star *Lydia Prower *Sandvich33 *RobertoftheNerds *Razor Blazefire *Sabrina Blazefire *Bruce BlazeStar II *Blackfire Enemies *Piraka Chaos *Nightmare *Flame King *Soul Edge *Cooler *Salza *Dore *Niez Category:Scared to lose his/her love ones Category:Characters Category:Side Character Category:Pure Hero Category:Human Category:Swordsman Category:Male Category:Hero Machine Clan Category:Deceased Category:Removed from Existence Category:Hectares